


He's Not The One

by SVG67



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVG67/pseuds/SVG67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem reflects Reese's feelings towards Carter as he follows her while on a date with Beecher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Not The One

To see your face is comforting.  
Even when you're with another man,  
It's comforting to see your face.

You hold his hand.  
You brush his cheek.  
He holds you closer to him.  
And still, to see your face is comforting.

His voice drones like bees or gnats or flies,  
Easily dismissed.  
Your voice, the song that is your voice,  
Fills me. And I am warm and happy.

I am happy.  
I am happy you have found  
A man to rely on and relate to.  
I am happy for you.

Then your eyes gleam.  
Your lips part.  
Your head tilts so slowly.  
He kisses you.

I think how well my fist  
Would fit into his face.  
I imagine doing things  
I can never say.

I yell. Inside my head I yell.  
He's not the one for you.  
He's not the one you need.  
I'm the one you need.

I'm the one.  
I'm the one who needs you,  
More than you need me.


End file.
